leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS162
/ |title_ja=VS カポエラー |title_ro=VS Kapoerer |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |image=PS162.png |volume=13 |number=162 |location=Indigo Plateau |prev_round=Entranced by Entei |next_round=Bringing up Bellossom }} or (Japanese: VS カポエラー VS ) is the 162nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot 's exhibition match with his former mentor Chuck continues, this time Chuck switches for his . It immediately launches a at Blue's . Blue responds by having his Rhydon use . Hitmontop stops spinning, but immediately gets up to launch another Triple Kick, which leaves Blue's Rhydon in massive pain. As Hitmontop spins up in the air again, Blue jumps on Rhydon's back. This shocks Mary, the match commentator, who fears for Blue if he gets hit. Rhydon's drill-like horn begins to spin. By closing his eyes and remembering everything he was taught by Chuck, Blue feels the environment around him. Once Hitmontop closes in, Blue snaps his eyes open and gets Rhydon to focus on Hitmontop's head. To the audience's amazement, Rhydon's spinning horn strikes the tip of Hitmontop's head, and the opposite motion of Rhydon's spinning horn brings Hitmontop's spinning to a stop. Upon Blue's command, Rhydon brings its horn downwards to knock Hitmontop out. As Mary declares Blue the winner, Chuck compliments his former student's tactics. Blue voices his gratitude for Chuck's teachings, saying that he has finally returned the bet Chuck placed on him when he departed to return to Kanto. Chuck then praises Blue's well-trained Rhydon, wondering why Blue didn't switch during the battle. Blue reveals that he studied a book that he found in the Viridian Gym in order to train Rhydon. Blue suddenly looks around the stadium, wondering about the strange atmosphere. Down at the warehouses, Entei's flames are taking effect on Blaine's corroded body and he yells in pain. Deep down, Blaine feels the constraints of his past being released. Entei slowly withdraws its flames, and Blaine bids farewell to his partner, which shoots out of his Cinnabar Island lab in a flash of light. , who is still tracking Entei, now sees an error message on his Pokédex. He then sees Chuck and Blue shaking hands at the end of their battle, with Mary commenting of the bond between teacher and student, something Silver knows that he lacks. A man in a wheelchair then catches Silver's attention from behind, and offers to teleport him back home using his . Silver reacts to the man with hostility, and becomes even more furious when Abra starts ing without his consent. Silver accuses the man of being an underling of the Masked Man. At the next moment, the man's face deforms into a , making Silver react with confusion when he sees that is the actual person sitting on the wheelchair. After Silver is out of sight, Green, who claims to be sorry that she abandoned Silver for so long, removes her disguise and checks for the location of Ilex Forest. Meanwhile, back at the VIP room of the Indigo Plateau overlooking the stage, Daisy reports to the Pokémon Association Chairman about the malfunctioning air-conditioning in the rest area corridors. , who is with the Chairman, recognizes Daisy. Major events * beats Chuck, resulting in Kanto: 3 and Johto: 2. * Blaine uses the power of 's flames to cure him and of their disease. * Mewtwo leaves Cinnabar Island, now a free Pokémon. * is revealed to own an . * Green teleports away from the fight. * Entei joins Blaine. * Blaine drops out of the competition. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * (fantasy) * * Blaine * Chuck * Masked Man (flashback) * Daisy Oak * DJ Mary * Pokémon Association Chairman * Chuck's wife (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * (Ditty; 's) * ( 's) * (Blaine's; released) * ( ; new) * (Chuck's) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) Trivia * dressed like a man with an , is most likely a reference to the one in the . Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the round title is misspelled as "Spinning Top, Hitmon Top" on the Contents page. In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 162 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS162 fr:Chapitre 162 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA162 zh:PS162